The invention serves to increase the provided illumination by presenting a circuit board which easily mounts on the truck trailer, which is readily spliced into existing wiring, and which achieves positive added lighting through printed circuitry including an arrangement of transistors, relays, relay coils, resistors, capacitors and individual signal lights (the latter representing an addition to those already present).